


Silver Week

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Prince of Tennis: Pair Weeks [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, France - Freeform, Love, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Day 1.</b> Bullies<br/><b>Day 2.</b> Together<br/><b>Day 3.</b> The Prince's Love (Rated: E)<br/><b>Day 4.</b> A Good Excuse<br/><b>Day 5.</b> The Violinist<br/><b>Day 6.</b> Paris<br/><b>Day 7.</b> Honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Bullies

Ohtori shook his head. “I do not look down on you. Really.”

“Really?” the boy with the cap echoed. “But your eyes are going down when you look at me.”

“I… I mean I don’t think I’m better.”

“No. Because _we_ are better,” a boy in an oversized blue shirt said. The five boys surrounding him all laughed.

Ohtori only ever went to this playground when his parents visited his aunt. This was the first time other kids bothered him though. He looked around for a way out and tried to slip past two of them. The capped one pushed him back into the circle. “You don’t want to play with us because we’re small?”

“That’s not…Autsj!” Someone had pushed him from behind, throwing him against another guy.

“Watch where you’re going!” he yelled, hitting Ohtori’s shoulder.

He held up his hands to block a punch. Never before had he been in a fight and there were so many of them!

“Let me go!”

They laughed, pushed and pulled at him.

“You’re just like a monster. Ugly, big and stupid!”

A tear rolled down his cheek and he glanced desperately at the end of his street, where his aunt’s house was. His family members were all inside and would not hear him.

“He’s crying. Crying stupid giant.”

Holding up both arms in front of his face, Ohtori just hoped they would leave him alone.

“You guys are so fucking lame.”

Ohtori slowly removed his arms at this new voice. A boy with long brown hair had stepped behind them. He looked tough and…cool. Never had Ohtori heard someone his age use a swear word with such effortless ease.

“Who are you, long hair?” the leader of the bullies enquired. “His girlfriend?”

The newcomer did not even look at him, instead patted the one with the purple sweater on his shoulder. “Your mother just called you, Watanabe. Time for bed, I think.”

Instead of responding to this insult in kind, Watanabe stepped back, looking scared.

“Hey, what…?” another boy let out.

“That’s Shishido,” someone whispered. “He’s in Hyotei Elementary.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah.” Shishido crossed his arms. “My aunt owns the company your father works at, right, Watanabe?”

The belligerence of the group had steadily declined from the moment Shishido had showed up. Ohtori saw his chance and slipped between them and went to stand next to his saviour.

“You don’t know who this guy is?” Shishido asked the bullies, while laying his hand on Ohtori’s arm. “He’s the son of a Kyoto Mafioso. Okay, he’s just the son of a mistress, but do you really think you’ll be forgiven if you hurt him? Maybe I should tell him about you fuckers.”

He said things like ‘mafioso’ and ‘mistress’ so casually that it was hard not to believe him.

Watanabe sweated and held back the one guy that opened his mouth to doubt Shishido’s words.

“We won’t bother him anymore.”

“Yeah?” Shishido queried. “Still might tell him about you though.”

“I… we were just making jokes. Really!”

The nervousness of Watanabe affected them all, because he had acted as their leader before.

“Just piss off now, and I might forget about it,” Shishido sneered.

Ohtori released the breath he had been holding when they scrambled off. When they were out of sight, he bowed. “Thank you very much.”

“No need. It was fun. Always looking for someone to bully, those jerks.”

“Still, thank you.”

Shishido looked up at him. “Next time you should just punch the leader. You’re big enough to knock them out.”

“I… don’t like fighting.”

“But as you can see, some people do. Well, gotta run. See ya around.”

Ohtori watched as Shishido walked away. If only he were that cool.

He had seen Shishido in school before, but had never talked or thought much about him. Yet from that Sunday, he waved whenever he saw him on the playground at school. Shishido would raise his eyebrows, as if he thought his enthusiasm was lame, but always nodded in return.


	2. Day 2: Together

Atobe’s idea had woken the competitive spirit of all the Hyotei students. A Saturday entirely devoted to competitions of great diversity. From the announcement, they had all practised like mad. Pairs were formed, some easily, some only after arguments. Shishido and Ohtori did not even have to ask each other. Nobody else tried to ask them either. Everybody knew they belonged together.

Some people had slept well the night before, but lots arrived at the sports centre yawning. From early morning to late in the evening, Shishido and Ohtori moved from challenge to challenge. Barely allowing themselves time to eat, they skated on ice, played football, won at karuta and sang together in pure harmony.

Pairs might beat them at individual races, but when they compared total scores, Shishido and Ohtori pulled steadily ahead.

Their combination worked well in basketball; Ohtori’s height and strength with Shishido’s speed left their competitors behind them. Even at designing and sewing a costume, they did not do badly. Shishido’s encouraging smile made Ohtori not care when others laughed at the old fashioned kimono they produced. Cooking went well, at bowling Shishido was outstanding.

They sailed on a lake, made a robot shake hands and struggled at making puns during a dajare competition.

Their exhaustion made it seem surreal when midnight arrived. They received the first price for best team work. Grudgingly, Atobe announced them as Competitors of the Day and pinned medals on their shirts.

In the bus, Shishido’s head rested on Ohtori’s shoulder. They napped long enough to pass their stop.

Sheepishly, Shishido woke his boyfriend. They walked to Ohtori’s house like zombies, kicked off their shoes and quietly headed upstairs to avoid waking his family.

Once in his room, finally, blessfully alone, they took off each other’s clothes and lay down together. Too tired to have sex, yet comforted by the feel of the other’s naked skin, they caressed each other.

“You were great, Choutarou.”

“No way. Without you I would not…”

Shishido pressed his finger against his neck. “Never leave me.”

Despite his tiredness, Ohtori’s eyes widened. This was the first time Shishido said something like that. Touched, he hugged him closer.

“I would never want to.”


	3. Day 3: the Prince's Love

Crowds were often compared to a sea, but this went beyond that. From every corner of his empire, people had streamed to view their future emperor.

Prince Choutarou had travelled through his extensive lands, from the Shadowed Mountains to the Isle of Lech, from the swamp villages to its biggest harbours.

His tour had done him good. People were impressed with the tall, polite and strong prince. He had excelled in music and sports and spoken so graciously, that everyone who met him spread the word of his suitability for the throne.

None had known he had been homesick and missed his lover terribly. It had been Ryou’s idea not to go along. An Imperial Prince had to be seen to be independent. Whispers about undue influence from one source, would bring danger to both of them.

This crowd was his last. As he waved at them from the balcony at his palace, he could feel the long missed presence behind him. Choutarou did not turn around, for he knew he would not be able to turn back once he laid eyes on Ryou.

So he indulged the people come to welcome him back and stayed the obligatory six minutes. Lips pressed against the back of his shoulders and a longing sigh escaped him. The prince was famished after such a long time without him.

The curtains fell back. Finally, none could see them. The sounds of the crowd still reached his ears, as Ryou took off his heavy cape and hugged him from behind.

“I’m mad for you,” he whispered.

Choutarou spun around, startling him a little. He pushed Ryou back against the wall, claimed his lips, undid buttons. It pleased him that Ryou wore his favourite outfit; the soft, shine-through robe that he had gifted him last year.

Pulling off his golden chains and embroidered shirt, Choutarou once more reached for him.

“I’m ready for you,” Ryou whispered, taking off Choutarou’s pants. “You can take me now.”

Pushing up the light fabric to his waist, Choutarou found this was true when he pushed a finger inside. Ryou had opened himself up as he had showed himself to the crowd.

“Hurry!”

Choutarou would have chuckled at his customary lack of awe for his prince, had he not been so turned on himself. He pushed a knee between Ryou’s legs. “Wrap your legs around me.”

Fabric was still in the way, and Choutarou folded it back impatiently as Ryou held onto him with his arms and legs.

With a sharp thrust, he entered him. The heat and warmth of it were familiar and yet exciting. They were both too far gone to take it slow. Ryou whispered his name and many other things as his nails dug into Choutarou’s back.

“Harder, I need you.”

“You’re so…” Choutarou never finished that sentence. He lost all trail of thought when Ryou squeezed.

Burying his face in Ryou’s shoulder, he moved even faster. He knew Ryou. Knew how he had to angle himself to hit the right spot. He did so. Repeatedly, until Ryou could do nothing but moan and held on. 

Ryou’s head fell back, lips parted when he came.

In a frenzy, Choutarou kept thrusting. With a loud grunt, he spilled inside his beautiful body.

His grip loosening, Ryou threatened to slump to the floor. Careful not to hurt him, the prince knelt down with him. They sat side by side, panting against the wall. Ryou put out his hand, which Choutarou took eagerly.

“Your trip… was a success.”

Choutarou kissed the tips of his fingers. “No.”

“No?”

“Because you weren’t there.”

“It was necessary to strengthen your position.” Ryou sighed. “And I doubt your mother would have wanted me with you.”

“She’s come around a bit lately,” Choutarou said.

Ryou pulled a face. “Oh really?”

“Yes. She’s been impressed with your loyalty to me.”

“Uh-huh. And yet, when you’ll marry she’ll have me kicked out of the palace. If not secretly murdered.”

“She will not.”

The prince’s happy smile made Ryou even more curious.

“I was only chosen as heir because my sister was chosen for a priestly life. Many, especially in the nobility, would still prefer a woman on the throne.”

“So…”

“I have agreed that I will reign for eight years. Once those have passed, I will abdicate in favour of my cousin.”

“What?” The sharpness of Ryou’s voice did not fool him. His eyes had filled with sudden hope.

“She’s a few years younger than me, so this will give her the time to prepare and continue her studies.”

“In that case… it will be preferable for you not to have legitimate children, so there will be no competing claimants,” Ryou concluded.

“Yes. Brilliant is it not?”

Ryou chuckled. “And you’ve thought this all up so you could be with me?”

“Yes, for the most part.”

“Yes?” he asked, clearly surprised it was not a joke.

“Yes,” Choutarou said softly. “Because I love you.”

“Don’t be so… sentimental.”

Choutarou smiled again. “I missed you.”

Mumbling something, Ryou turned away.

“You missed me too?” Choutarou teased.

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good thing my subjects don’t know your temerity in dealing with an Imperial Prince. Lèse-majesté is classified as a criminal offense in my lands.”

“So they’re _your lands_ already?”

“One day.”

“And you’ll make me baron of some backwater, so you do not have to feel ashamed of my hovering presence?”

“I’d make you prince-consort. If you want to.”

Ryou’s eyes widened.

“There’s a precedent. The Reigning Empress Otomorie has married a woman.”

“That was four centuries ago!”

“I see you know of the case.” Choutarou still smiled. “So the idea is not entirely new to you.”

“I want to stay with you too, obviously,” Ryou admitted. “I can’t believe there’ll be a way… and making me your recognized spouse on top of that.”

“Believe it.” Choutarou stood up, still holding his hand and pulling him up. “We’ll get through my reign fine and then retire as insignificant landed gentry.”  


Ryou finally returned his smile. “Sounds… like a plan.”


	4. Day 4: A Good Excuse

Ohtori hugged his knees, burying his face in them. Normally, he loved being in his own garden, but this evening none of its beauty registered.

Shishido had been in a bad mood the whole morning, saying little except to snap. For once, Ohtori had been glad to go to class and avoid him, but his spirits had sunk again when he had seen his face at afternoon practice. His scowl had intensified and his discontent with Ohtori’s play loudly voiced.

They had planned to go to a restaurant together, to celebrate that weekend would start, but Ohtori had left him in the dressing room without a word. And now he was torn between being annoyed, afraid Shishido would be even more angry for having been stood up and just unhappy.

He sighed, not feeling like doing anything.

Even the bark did not get through to him before his sister knocked the window.

Startled, he sat up. “What is it?”

“Visitor!”

He turned back around, only to be greeted by the happy face and wagging tail of a dog he knew well.

“Oh!” A watery smile appeared on his face. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he heard then.

He glanced past the dog, to Shishido, who stood awkwardly next to their hinoki cypress.

“Can I help you?” Ohtori asked, letting coldness creep into his voice.

“I think you can, yeah. If you accept my apologies.”

That made him pause. Ohtori had not known Shishido to apologize to anyone but him, and even that rarely.

“I fucked up today. My parents called me last night and started fighting when I was on the phone.” Shishido sighed.

“Your parents….?” Despite still being pissed off, Ohtori got worried.

“Nothing to worry about. They do that from time to time.” Shishido walked over. “But that’s no excuse for me to treat you like that.”

Ohtori petted the dog, to avoid having to respond immediately.

“Are we cool then?”

“That depends.”

“On what?” Eager to make amends, Shishido laid a hand on Ohtori’s shoulder.

Taking the animal on his lap, Ohtori finally met his eyes. “Do you want to stay? For a picnic or something?”

“Of course! Let me just pop over at the convenience store and buy some stuff.”

Ohtori smiled. “But leave her here. I will fix her something first.”

“No problem.” Shishido hesitated, glanced around to make sure they were unwatched and left a kiss on Ohtori’s lips.

When he pulled back, Ohtori reached for his collar, keeping him close. “I’m glad you came over.”

“That’s no big deal. Besides, she basically dragged me here once I mentioned your name to her.”


	5. The Violinist

Overcome with pride and happiness, Shishido just stared at Ohtori. He loved this young man, with his polite manners, his loyalty and kindness.

He loved how Ohtori could not believe that he had been chosen for the philharmonic orchestra in Vienna. How he stood there, mouth open, with the phone in his hand.

“You did it!”

“I…did?”

Shishido chuckled and went over to hug him. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe it.” Ohtori’s arms came around him and his cheek rested against brown locks of hair. “Ryou-san.”

“You deserve everything you get right now. We have to celebrate!”

“But…”

“No ‘buts’.” Shishido let go of him and took the phone from his hand. “You like that new Nepalese place, don’t you?”

“Yes. Akutagawa-san took me there last month.”

“Good. I’ll make a reservation.”

*

Ohtori still seemed in a daze when they arrived at the restaurant on the twenty-second floor. An old lady introduced herself as Indrakala and led them to their table. It was next to the window, so they had a good view over Tokyo by night. The room had been set up so there was a lot of space between tables, with plants and screens to further separate them from the other guests.

Shishido ordered champagne, dal-bhat-tarkari and momo.

“What did you have last time?”

“Syabhaley. It was very good.”

“Isn’t that a snack?” Shishido asked, glancing at the menu again.

“Ah, yes. I had something else too.”

“You’re really out of it.” Shishido took his hand under the table. “Why don’t you enjoy this moment?”

“I am very happy…”

“But…” Shishido added, knowing him well enough.

“Well, I will be away from you a lot. I’m not sure if I should accept.”

“You would even consider refusing… for me?”

“You probably think that’s lame?”

“Nah. It’s nice actually.” He gave Ohtori’s hand a squeeze. “But you don’t have to worry.”

“No? But it’s so far! It’s not like we can see each other more than once or twice a year and…”

Shishido laughed. “More like once or twice a day.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going with you. I’ve always wanted to study German.”

Ohtori just stared.

“It’s annoying how Atobe speaks all those foreign languages. I gotta keep up.”

That special look came on Ohtori’s face, the one in which his eyes turned almost sparkly in Shishido’s imagination.

“Take it you’re happy?”

“Yes… oh yes!”

“Good.”

Indrakala came with a bottle in a bucket. She removed the foil and wire case. Shishido took up Ohtori’s glass and tilted it, to preserve the bubbles.

“Thank you,” he said, after she had poured them both of the expensive drink. He took up his own glass and looked Ohtori in the eyes. “To our new life.”


	6. Day 6: Paris

A romantic weekend in Paris.

Okay, so it was not the most original location for Valentine’s Day, but Shishido had never been good at making grand romantic gestures. He had saved for it with his first few months of salary.

Ohtori’s reaction had been predictable when Shishido had told him: eyes widening, smile and an abundance of happy stammering.

Just how Shishido liked it.

*

It had turned out totally different.

Instead of having a walk on the Île Saint-Louis or posing in front of the Eiffel Tower, they stayed in the hotel room.

Ohtori had come down with a heavy cold.

He had been a little quiet as they boarded the airplane, but Shishido had thought he had just been tired for having to get up so early.

The poor young man had been coughing all day and his voice was almost completely gone. Worst for Shishido had been the guilt Ohtori felt. Every hour he apologized at least once.

“I don’t mind,” Shishido said, when Ohtori opened his mouth once more with that guilty look on his face. “I’ve been wanting to read this book for ages.”

“But we’re in…Paris!”

“I came here to spend time with you.”

“You can go out if you like. See something of the city.”

Shishido got up, laid down his novel and headed over to the bed to rest his hand on Ohtori’s forehead.

“You feel a bit warmer than usual.”

“Ryou-san. Please just go and…”

“I’ll go out to buy some fruit for you and that’s the end of it.”

He kissed Ohtori’s hair. “Call me if there’s anything. I won’t be long.”

Wanting to stretch his legs, he took the stairs instead of the elevator. He took a card with the address of the hotel from the reception, in case he got lost and headed out. It was a cold, but clear day, and he enjoyed the feel of sun on his face.

Three blocks onward, he found a little grocery. He opened his phrase book, in case he would need to communicate, but the middle-aged lady spoke some English.

Taking apples, oranges and cherry tomatoes, as well as a snickers bar and a can of beer for himself, Shishido returned to the hotel. He liked listening to that unfamiliar language all around him. Perhaps they could take a course when they returned to Japan, if Ohtori wanted.

Back inside, he found that the taller man had fallen asleep. Quietly, he laid the fruit down and returned to his book. Sleep was probably the best at such a time.

It was already dark when Ohtori opened his eyes again.

“Where…”

“Paris.” Shishido smiled again, to reassure him he was not upset. “How do you feel?”

“A bit better, I think.”

“Got you some fruit. You want an apple?”

“Yes, please.”

He picked it up and started washing it before Ohtori could move.

“You take such good care of me,” Ohtori said, when he handed it to him.

“I should, especially today,” Shishido mumbled.

“Since it’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Well…partly.”

A little puzzled, Ohtori sat up. Eyes still on his boyfriend, he took the first bite of the apple.

“We can order in. They make the phone call for us at reception,” Shishido said. “But if you feel good enough, I’d like to take you to the roof around midnight.”

“Will there be fireworks?”

Shishido shrugged.

*

Ohtori did not eat as much as he did, but enough to make Shishido feel hopeful for his quick recovery. He had made sure there had been plenty of healthy food: salad and onion soup.

Though Ohtori stilled sniffed and coughed, he no longer looked as pale as he had the night before. They played classical music on Shishido’s laptop and Ohtori finally stopped apologizing.

At half past eleven, Shishido got him his scarf and coat and they rode the elevator to the roof. Without Ohtori knowing, he had asked for special permission to go up there. A heater had been placed next to a table. On it were candles in glass, to protect them from the wind.

“This is so nice!” Ohtori exclaimed.

Shishido took his gloved hand. “Look at the city.”

Lights all around, buildings and lay-out different from what they were used to at home, Ohtori needed a while to take it all in. “It’s beautiful.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Thank you so much for taking me here.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I just wish we could have seen more of it,” Ohtori whispered.

“I was thinking we’ll get back here next year.” Shishido looked away. “To get married.”

Ohtori froze. “Did I… what?”

“If you want to.” Shishido still did not meet his eyes. “It’s legal here.”

“Do you mean it?”

It was suddenly hard to speak for Shishido. He was quite confident in general, and especially when he was around Ohtori, since he always thought so highly of him. But for the last few months, he had felt stronger than ever that he wanted to be with him forever. The idea that Ohtori might reject this, had made him feel vulnerable.

And then those big arms came around him. “Oui…that’s how they say it here, right? Yes! Yes.”

Relieved and intensely happy, Shishido returned the embrace.

“Oh sorry!” Ohtori suddenly let go. “I don’t want to infect you.”

“I think a marriage proposal warrants at least a hug,” Shishido said softly, pulling him back against him.


	7. Day 7: Honeymoon

_A direct sequel to Day 6: Paris_

Thanks to Atobe and his private plane, both their families, as well as a lot of their friends had been able to attend their wedding in Paris.

All their former team mates had been there. A few of Ohtori’s orchestra friends had brought their instruments to play the Bridal March in the majestic hall where they married. Choosing Atobe as their master of ceremonies had been a given. His expert handling of everything from decorations to making sure compatible people were seated close together had taken a lot of stress away from him. That he had also gotten servers dressed as eighteenth century French noblemen,was not what Shishido had expected, but not something he would squabble about after all that generosity.

The day had been so wonderful, tiring, filled with promise, love and good luck wishes, that it seemed to have passed by in a dream.

Several of their guests had fanned out afterwards to travel through Europe.

None but their parents and Atobe had known their holiday destination: Spain.

Agua Amarga was pleasant even in February. The little house belonged to the old bass player in Ohtori’s orchestra. She only used it in late autumn and early spring, and had been gracious enough to give him the keys.

They were sure the surroundings were beautiful, and they would soon explore them, but this first day after the wedding was spend entirely indoors .

Naked, Shishido closed his eyes when Ohtori kissed the small of his back. “I want you again.”

So Shishido lifted his ass and let Ohtori settle between his legs once more. 

The end

I had great fun participating in the Silver week challenge and am looking forward to take part in more challenges like this.

It is not entirely finished for me, as I will post one more story. This will be a cross between Chihayafuru (watch this anime, people) and Silver Pair, as I did a week challenge for both of them in February.  



End file.
